There are a number of services or computing platforms that have proliferated recently. For example, social networks, videos viewing services, email services or document services based in the cloud or accessible via the Internet have all become popular. While users may join such services, they many have difficulty using many of the features offered by such systems and accessing the information provided by such systems. In particular for social networks, corporations and other business entities have created profiles and begun to use these platforms for sharing information and other uses.
It may be difficult for users, including corporations and other business, to manage their profiles and presence on different platforms such as social networks, the Internet, third-party sites, ad networks, video sharing sites, etc. If an entity wants to distribute branded content, it may be difficult because they must interact with each of the individual platform separately and generate content specific for each of those platforms. Adapting the presentation of the content to each of these platforms can also be challenging. Furthermore, it is difficult to determine in each of the different platforms how to present content and increase user engagement with the content.